grosserytalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pizza Face
Pizza Face is the host of GrosseryTales alongside Rocky, who is also his best friend. Bio In his initial appearance, he was trying to do his Martin Luther King Jr. speech to promote GrosseryTales, though interrupted by Rocky. Pizza and Rocky later helped out Egghead when he was scared of Frankencookie. They told him that he doesn't have to be afraid because Asbury is the biggest. He also narrated the stories of Flibber-o-Loo, Ian and the Giant Vaccuum, Peter and the Mega Forcefield, King Joe And The Ducky, The Ballad of Little George, A Grossery's Tale, Saint Jackson: A Story of Joyful Giving, Pistacio - The Little Boy That Woodn't, Grosseryella and Lenny and the Lost Birthday. Personality Pizza Face is usually the "straight man" in his partnership with Rocky. He is described by Tom Vischer as his inner Mr. Rogers. Pizza is calm and nice, though he does get annoyed at times, especially during the What Have We Learned song. He tries to keep things maintained and likes it consistence as it was. However, he gets frustrated when things don't go well, such as when he see what the of GrosseryTales might be if robots take over, and when he wanted to tell a story of Jorgen and his pet monkey in A Grossery's Tale. Pizza is often a deadpan snarker, and he doesn't like taking jokes seriously, especially from Rocky and Qwerty. He often has his moments where he's often out of character, and sometimes devious. Regardless, Pizza is calm and very nice. Physical Appearance and abilities Pizza Face is a veggie pizza. Over the years, his body took from being elastic to more pizza-like consistency. Since GrosseryTales in the House, he gained blue eyes. Pizza is known for working as a chemist and likes painting. Filmography Pizza Face has appeared in numerous episodes since his debut Voice Actors *Tom Vischer Trivia *Pizza Face's favorite pastime is practicing his acceptance speech for the Nobel Peace Prize. *According to the official Luigi website, if he weren't an actor, he would've been a doctor, a teacher, or a guidance counselor. *In the Qubo series, he is allergic to shellfish. *He was at one point going to be called Tommy. But Tom Vischer thought that was too cute and he wanted to use bland names. *Pizza Face is a rare food in the series because he is a veggie pizza. *Pizza Face is voiced by Tom Vischer, the creator of GrosseryTales. *People mistaken Pizza Face to have a fever or that he's nervous because his shade of skin is "mushrooms." *Pizza Face has never been a bad guy unless one counts Henry the Kindly Viking. *He is one of the few characters to go to jail. Despite this, he has been a sheriff a couple of times. *Pizza Face's first appearance was in a short screen test called, "GrosseryTales Promo: Take 38", one year before Where's Asbury When I'm Terrified? was released. In it he gives a speech on the kitchen countertop about why the world needs GrosseryTales, Rocky also appears in the video where he's in the background looking for his Blue Plastic Lobster. The video however can't be found on any DVD, but can be told about by Tom Vischer and Jim Nawrocki on the "Peter and the Mega Forcefield" DVD commentary, and can be found on the 2003/2004 VHS of "Where's Asbury When I'm Terrified?". *Pizza Face, Veronica and his parents are the only veggie pizzas in the show so far. Category:Characters